vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bug-Eaten
I don't think Ratt's poison definitively negates durability. We know it can melt flesh and iron, certainly, but I don't think that's enough to say it ignores durability entirely. A high power rifle round could easily puncture a cast iron pan similiar to the one Ratt melted, but I don't think we would consider it to be capable of negating durability entirely. Ratt is certainly a powerful stand, but we would need to see how it fairs against a high durability stand, such as Sheer Heart Attack, to have a solid idea of Ratt's ability to deal with high durability targets. Further, I think we need to be more clear on the page as to what the effects of Ratt's poison are, I've seen atleast one thread(v saitama, which prompted me to look into this) which seemed to operate under a faulty impression of Ratt's capabilities, citing Jotaro holding his arm to "hold it on" as evidence that harsh movements from a victim would result in the melted body part being shaken loose, but Jotaro stands on a leg which has been partially melted without it falling off, implying the "melting" doesn't reduce the body to mush, but is instead eating at a part of the body like acid- the deformed portions we see are likely in actuality melted flesh from the acid flowing down the arm, hand, or leg. Additionally, in that thread someone cited getting shot in the neck resulting in melting of the brain, but if, as they imply, that's standard procedure for Bug Eaten, that contradicts the fate of the people in the house, whose brains are clearly inttact, because the closest portion of the brain to the neck, the brain stem, is what is responsible for continuation of life. Additionally, we know that the poison either only spreads for a brief duration or spreads in accordance with something other than blood flow, as the home owners maintain several identifiable features, prominantly their heads. A list of things I believe can be definitively shown >it does not spread through the body, but via gravity- when Jotaro catches the dart, it immediately affects the pointer finger and thumb, which directly touch the dart, followed by spreading to the middle via liquid discharge from the melting hand, and only later spreads to his palm and the back of his hand, likely as a result of him angling his hand up while examining it, though we do not see this occur. Notably, his ring finger begins to take be affect as well, but his pinkie appears to remain unaffected >it is capable of melting through cast iron with ease- we're not shown how fast this occurs, but the damage appears similiar to the damage dealt to Jotaro, and it appears to show signs of the effect of gravity, implying it is equally capable of spreading to capcity for damage on metal, and melted before Josuke put the pan down, likely within seconds(the melted hole is circular with a trail "down" relative to its angle when Josuke was holding it), and further implying it does not depend upon the victim's body to spread >it does NOT require piercing, as the dart bounces off the cast iron pan but still affects it with acid- contact is enough to melt an object >it takes multiple shots for Ratt to melt a human(estimated as 5-6 by Jotaro), given the incomplete melting of Ratt's victims, this can be assumed to be melting to the point of immobility, not to the point of death. >Ratt can fire extremely quickly and adjust aim very precisely while firing at such a rate >Ratt either cannot or cannot quickly disolve bone, as Jotaro's hand, despite heavy damage, never loses its shape. This may be due to the time required to eat through the flesh around the bone >while piercing is not required for activation of the acid effect, it appears to significantly increase impact, likely as a result of the dart making direct contact with the interior of the wound, allowing the acid to begin its spread already several inchese deep in the victim- a non-piercing shot would likely have a greatly reduced impact, as evidenced by the visibly lesser damage dealt to Jotaro's arm relative to his hand, his arm almost instantly forms a softball size hole, while his hand deforms somewhat And, for fun, an implication which actually strengthens Bug Eaten >if the acid spreads via gravity and not through any element of the victim's body, there is no reason to believe it cannot pass between multiple victims or, crucially, through armour- if the melted metal of a suit of iron armour were to touch a victim, it could very well spread to the wearer, though this is never confirmed- perhaps if we could see under that pan... I do not believe Ratt has Biological manipulation, it by all appearances affects its victims with a slowly spreading acid, it then forms its prey into blocks by paw, and not through supernatural means, in order to immobilize limbs allowing Ratt to keep them alive for a longer period without risk of its prey escaping. And a final note- Ratt only "nearly tagged" Josuke due to Josuke being paralyzed by indecision over how to respond- he didn't choose to block it with a pan until it was nearly to him, and when he settled on that solution Crazy Diamond grabbed the pan and deflected the attack, but the dart does not appear to have come closer to Josuke since the last frame of its approach. Additionally, when it hits Jotaro, it does not do so by shooting too quickly for timestop to avoid, but by bouncing darts off a rock to pierce Jotaro, subsequent hits came after the hit to Jotaro's leg had already significantly immobilized him, and may have come before Jotaro was ready to stop time again, as he does not attempt it as a way to defend himself. I do not believe the judgement of Ratt having massively FTL combat speed is accurate. Wheeled1 (talk) 10:05, February 13, 2020 (UTC) It is much better if you start a content revision thread. Antvasima (talk) 21:58, February 13, 2020 (UTC)